Darker than Black
by Rollingsushi
Summary: Synopsis: The Man in the Moon informs the Guardians of a new kind of enemy, an abomination that will threaten their lives and everybody else's if they don't act now. While the other Guardians search for help elsewhere, Jack is sent to enlist the help of his old enemy, Pitch.
1. Recruiting

Synopsis: The Man in the Moon informs the Guardians of a new kind of enemy, an abomination that will threaten their lives and everybody else's if they didn't act now. While the other Guardians search for help elsewhere, Jack is sent to enlist the help of his old enemy, Pitch.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jack Frost felt a little nostalgic as he peered down the hole leading into the Boogeyman's lair. He thought that he would never again have to set foot upon this ghastly place given what happened three years ago. Nobody was welcomed into Pitch's lair, let alone any of the Guardians. But desperate times required desperate measures, and Jack and the other Guardians were indeed desperate for they were about to face an entirely new kind of enemy – a threat which could well and truly destroy all life on Earth.

They first heard of this new threat from the Man in the Moon, but the identity of the enemy remained unknown – to the Guardians at least. All the Man in the Moon told them was to muster a greater number of them to fight, for the foe they were about to face was unlike any they had ever encountered before. North immediately called for the gathering of like-minded spirits. While he had sent Bunny, Tooth and Sandy to go fetch the others, he told Jack to bring Pitch.

"But why would we ever need his help?!" Jack had asked, almost outraged by such a suggestion, especially knowing that it came from North himself. "Do you remember what he tried to do three years ago? Do you remember what he tried to do to _us_ and the _kids_?"

"Aye," North had nodded and replied in his strong Russian accent. "How could I ever forget? Man in Moon speaks of an even greater terror though. Something much darker and abominable than Pitch ever was."

"And how do you know this?"

"I can feel it in my belly." And with an unsatisfied frown, Jack had left the North Pole is an urgent haste, riding the winds as if it was the most natural thing to do.

And now here he stood on the edge of the hole leading down into Pitch's lair where he knew he was unwelcomed. Out of all the Guardians, Pitch had the most reasons to hate Jack Frost who had brought fun and joy back into the world after he had nearly successfully claimed it with his reign of Nightmares.

The white-haired boy leaned forward, unwilling to make himself go inside for he feared what he would have to deal with when he did. He wasn't scared of Pitch himself, but of his poisonous words and his manipulative ways. The Boogeyman may still be in his severely weakened state, but he was still breathing and alive, and that was enough reason for Jack to be extremely cautious around the dark spirit.

Before the Guardian could have second thoughts about the whole ordeal, some kind of invisible force pulled him closer towards the edge of the hole. It may have been the wind, or it may have been the entity which dwelled within the hole, but regardless of it, Jack lets himself fall into it. He travelled down the tunnel, landing with his feet at the end of it, and began to make his way deeper into Pitch's lair, using his staff to light the way.

"Pitch, are you in here?" Jack called out, his voice echoing through the tunnels as if there were a dozen more of him standing in the caves. "It's me …Jack. We need to talk."

The winter spirit jumped in fright at the ominous sound of Pitch's voice. He instinctively raised his staff to his chest, ready for a surprise attack from the malicious spirit. "And to what honour do I owe to the one most unwelcomed here. Perhaps you have forgotten whose home you trespass through. Or do I need to remind you what your presence here does for him?"

Jack sighed almost dejectedly. "Look, can we just forget about what happened between us just this once. There's something really important that I have to talk to you about."

Again, only Pitch's menacing voice was heard. He was still unwilling to make an appearance. "Oh, does the almighty Mr. Jack Frost wish to make amends with his life-long enemy? If he did, then by all means do so. Not that it would make much of a difference."

"No. I didn't come here to make amends." _Because you and I know we both hate each other and that's never going to change_. "Listen to me, Pitch! This is something that concerns the lives of everything in this world. Please, if you would just put your hatred aside for just this one moment and listen to what I have to say."

It took a while before the dark spirit replied, but it wasn't the answer Jack was hoping for. "No, I will not listen to what you have to say, nor will I make my special appearance. The lives of the people in this world, and certainly the lives of the Guardians, are of absolutely no concern of mine. Now if you would so kindly turn around and get out, that would make my already-miserable day a bit better."

"Pitch…"

"Get out, Frost. You are the last person in this very world that I wish to see. If the world is really going to end like you say it is and we were the only ones left, I would see you fall into the abyss devouring the world and relish at the sight of you disappearing." Jack flinched at his words. He knew the Boogeyman didn't hold him in high regard, but surely he didn't detest him _that_ much, right? He was the fun and lovable guy who brought humour and joy in the world. Sure, he was a bit of a prankster, but his intentions were never malicious.

The winter spirit gritted his teeth in frustration. He lowered his staff and startled to turn back from whence he came but something told him that he would be met with disappointment when he returned to the North Pole without the extra aid.

_ There must've been a reason why North sent me instead of the others._

"Listen, Pitch…" Jack started, hoping the Boogeyman didn't run out on him already. "I know how hard it is to be alone – with nobody to acknowledge your existence and no one to talk with. Believe me, I know how it feels because I've been through the same thing, though I figure you've had it a little worse since you lock yourself up in this dusty ditch of yours." Jack regretted making that little joke because it wasn't helping him make his point. "What I'm trying to say is, uh, well…I can sympathise with you a little. I mean, I'm not sorry for what we did because we all know you deserved it, but I _am_ sorry for what you're going through right now."

Jack's last statement lingered in the air for a long time and he waited for a response. When he didn't receive one, he lowered his head in disappointment. There had to be a way to get Pitch's attention.

"Do you know why I came all this way to meet with you, my life-long enemy? Because I – and the Guardians – we need your help. It's apparently not something we can handle ourselves, so we're gathering help, you see? And I've been given the special task of recruiting the infamous Boogeyman, despite all the animosity between us." He paused, subconsciously looking for any signs of the other appearing. "So Pitch, I'm not leaving without you."

And almost instantly, Jack felt a cold breath on his neck and he stumbled forward to get away from the dark spirit. Pitch rose from the shadows and stared down at the boy. His yellow eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. "Why would I help you? What's in it for me?"

Jack frowned. He should've known Pitch would've wanted something for his help but he had no idea what he could gain from all this, and honestly he didn't really care either. One thing was certain though – if he was going to enlist the aid of this tortured spirit, then he was going to have to convince him.

"If you come with us…" he began on a whim, but he found that he couldn't think of anything he could bargain with. _Come on, Jack! What would Pitch want? What would a lonely and pathetic, weak spirit want for his birthday? Besides taking over the world, of course._

"If I come with you …what? What would I get from assisting you lot of misfits?" Pitch was growing impatient and it was evident that all he wanted to do was crawl back into his lonely hole. "Frost, I don't have all day to talk –"

"Companionship!" The Guardian finally answered. "If you come and help us, you'll gain companionship!" The boy wanted so badly to face-palm. It must've been the dumbest thing that he's suggested to anybody, let alone the dark spirit, so he isn't at all surprised when Pitch laughs.

"Oh, my dear Frost. Why would I ever want the companionship of the Guardians of Childhood? Do you really believe that I would come with you just so I could call the stupid bunny my 'mate', to call you my 'friend'? How did you come up with such a ridiculous idea?"

"But you won't be alone anymore," Jack mumbled a little too fast for Pitch to comprehend. So he said it again, slowly. "At the very least, you won't be alone anymore."

The grin dropped from Pitch's face. He appeared to be caught off-guard by Jack's seemingly sincere response. He searched the boy's wide eyes for any signs of deceit because he didn't want to be taken for a fool. The winter spirit may be a trickster by when it came to lies and deceit, Pitch was the expert.

The dark spirit opened his mouth as if to speak but he closed it with a –_clop-_ and shook his head. Jack realized that Pitch was about to accept the offer but something must have made him reconsider. He had to do a little more convincing.

"Look, Pitch, I know you might think that this seems a bit stupid to you but I've been through this one as well, remember? Before all this Guardian business, I was all alone and bitter. The only comfort I got was seeing kids smile when they were having fun. And then the other Guardians enlisted my help – well, actually they kidnapped me and put me in a sack, but I digress – and so I went with them to put a stop to your plans – er, again I digress." Pitch raised what would've been his eyebrow if he had any to start with, and frowned. Jack quickly regained his composure and continued before the Boogeyman could say otherwise. "The point is that I went along with them, although reluctantly at first, but it was the first time for a long time that I didn't feel so alone anymore. I felt a little less bitter about everything and, well, eventually they became my closest friends."

Jack remained unmoved, waiting for a reaction from the other spirit. He could see Pitch's resolve wavering as he considered the boy's words, but before Jack's hopes were brought up, the dark spirit turned his head away, his eyes lowered to the ground beneath him. "No. And even If I did seek your…companionship, there is nothing I could do that would help you fight. I've lost most of my power and my Nightmares won't even bend to my will anymore." He looked up and bore his gaze into Jack's blue eyes before disappearing into the shadows. He didn't say anything to Jack but the Guardian knew what those eyes implied.

_I lost everything because of you_.


	2. Spying

Synopsis: The Man in the Moon informs the Guardians of a new kind of enemy, an abomination that will threaten their lives and everybody else's if they didn't act now. While the other Guardians search for help elsewhere, Jack is sent to enlist the help of his old enemy, Pitch.

Note: Pitch's POV

* * *

** Chapter 2**

Pitch Black cursed silently when he saw the red and green ceramic bowl wobbling. He breathed a sigh of relief when it returned to its original position instead of crashing down onto the floor and alerting everybody to his presence. As he lay low in the shadows between two barrels, he mentally chastised himself for being so careless when he knocked the table as he crept through the room in his shadow form.

Despite what he had discussed earlier with Jack Frost and refusing to help him and his fruitless gang of misfits, he followed the boy back to the North Pole, to the Guardian's base of operations, in secret of course. Three years of inactivity had left him mind-numbingly bored and isolated, and he couldn't help but be curious about the issue that got the Man in the Moon, and his silly Guardians, so worried. Pitch knew they weren't forces to be reckoned with – he experienced it first-hand. But to get them so concerned and so desperate to even try to enlist _his_ help? Him!? Their most detested villain! Just what kind of entity were they up against?

"Is everybody here?" North asked to nobody specific. The Guardians and whatever other force they could muster were assembled around him and the special podium which relayed Man in the Moon's messages. Pitch was hidden from their sight but he could see everything that was taking place. He even saw a few familiar faces around; Mother Goose, Groundhog, heck, they even brought along the Leprechaun! If there was anybody in this world that could possibly be a better manipulator at mind games than Pitch, then it would be the horrible, stinking little elf.

"Oh, Jack, you couldn't convince him, could you?" Pitch turned to the direction of the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost. His eyes narrowed to an angry glare because he knew that they were about to talk about him. "But it's alright. I'm sure we could make do with the numbers we have here. Besides, we all knew he wasn't going to come, even if our very existence was being threatened."

The boy's eyes lowered to the ground. "Yeah, I guess… but if that was the case, then why did North send me to fetch him?"

"Aye, boy," North laid a hand on Frost's shoulder as he regarded him. "I wanted him for information. The Boogeyman may be reduced to the status of a mewling kitten now, but he may have valuable information about this new enemy of ours, seeing as how he's an evil spirit himself." Pitch gritted his teeth at the insult. He was weak, yes, but to be compared to a mewling kitten… when he gets his power back, he was going to make them pay for the ridicules. North continued. "But I should've guessed he wouldn't come out of that hole of his. He could've redeemed himself a little if he helped us out, but a villain will just stay a villain."

"He's just bitter at us," Frost said. "He lost his powers because of us and he doesn't get to vent to anybody about it."

"Well, sure he does," The overgrown rabbit started. "He vents to his own reflection in the mirror – talks about all his diabolical plans to destroy us, to exact revenge against us." Pitch grinned. _Oh, do I ever!_ "I reckon it was a good thing he's still holed up in that wretched ditch of his, 'cause that's exactly where he belongs."

The other spirits agreed with what the overgrown rabbit said, but to Pitch's surprise, Frost shook his head. "If it's just information we need, then I think we should give him another chance. I'll go back and ask him to -"

"No, forget it mate. You'll just be wasting breath on him. He's not going to come all this way just to share a bit of information with us. And if he did, he'll probably lie to us anyway."

"But if he sees how much worth his information would be then-"

"Doesn't matter. Like I said, he's all about the lies and deceit."

"But what if I can-"

"Jack!" This time, the Tooth Fairy interrupted him. "Why do you want his help so badly? I thought you were the one most against enlisting his help. It's almost like…like you want him to help us."

The boy gaped at her, fumbling with incoherent words that spilled uncontrollably from his mouth. _He's confused himself_, Pitch thought. Frost was originally unwilling to ask for his help, but maybe their small talk in the cave had made him think otherwise? The winter spirit's next words confirmed this for Pitch.

"It's just, I think I kinda know what he's going through right now with, you know, being alone and stuff. I've been through the same thing so I know he's all bitter and angry inside. I'm not saying he didn't deserve a good beating, but it's not his fault that he's the Boogeyman. It's his job to scare kids and give them nightmares."

North stroked his beard, thoughtfully. "So, what? Are you saying we should give him a chance to help us? He already refused so I don't see how asking him again would change anything. I know you sympathise with him, Jack, but it's probably best to leave him alone from now on. If he refused once, he's not going to go back on his word."

Frost opened his mouth as if he was going to say something back, but he closed it and glanced away from North's intimidating eyes. "Yeah, I guess not," he mumbled before taking his place with the other Guardians next to the podium.

Pitch didn't know why, but he felt a little taken aback by Frost's sympathy. He assumed the sympathy he showed back at the cave was false because he thought the Guardians were just trying to get him on their side using whatever method they could use, but the boy's words – here, in the presence of all the other Guardians and otherworldly spirits – they had to be genuine. It was touching, to say the least, and Pitch found that he was appreciating the sight of the young Guardian more, but not for the reasons a normal person would think. He believed that if Frost was really sympathetic to his plight, then he could probably use him to somehow gain his powers back. Well, that's what he would _like_ to think, but deep down inside, he knew he was starting to warm up to the boy.

It really was a wonder how one person's consideration could affect another's feelings so quickly.

The Guardians and the other spirits all gathered around the podium, waiting for Man in the Moon's message to come up. North had asked him to show everybody the image of their enemy – the so-called threat to the lives of everybody in the world. The Boogeyman wondered who could be more evil than him – well, to the world of children at least. He went through a list of possible entities who could be more of a threat than him when he was still at full-power, but he couldn't come up with anybody. Could this be a new kind of spirit?

"Man in Moon," North looked up at the moon and gestured to everybody in the room. "Show us who we are up against. Show us the creature that has dared to threaten our world with its evil."

The podium activated at the touch of the moon's glow and showed everybody the silhouette of the evil entity they were up against. Pitch couldn't see it so he decided to creep along the walls in his shadow to get a closer look, but judging from everybody's puzzled looks, it was probably a new kind of spirit. Seriously, how could a rookie best him at being terrible, Pitch thought. But as he got a better view of the podium and the silhouette that showed up on it, he realized that he was mistaken. The silhouette revealed the identity of someone – or some-_thing, _rather – worse than he thought. Much, _much_ worse.

* * *

A/N: Guess who the Big Bad is going to be =D? I'll give you a hint: what other 'entity' could be a threat to children, and yet be considered worse than the Boogeyman?

And review if you've got the time. I'd like to see what people think of where this is going ;D


	3. Always watching

Synopsis: The Man in the Moon informs the Guardians of a new kind of enemy, an abomination that will threaten their lives and everybody else's if they didn't act now. While the other Guardians search for help elsewhere, Jack is sent to enlist the help of his old enemy, Pitch.

Note: ? POV

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a cloudy morning, yet the air was breezy and rather refreshing – perfect for an early snowball fight in the park. The children were all gathered around near a frozen fountain, dividing themselves into two teams, and then arguing amongst each other as they disagreed with the choices being made. A boy with brown hair spoke up the most, almost as if he was the leader of group of kids. He made a few rude remarks to a boy who was double his own size, and then the children eventually got around to playing their game of snowball wars.

Unbeknownst to the children playing in ignorant bliss, someone was watching them from afar. He concealed himself within the thicket of trees and watched them as they clobbered each other with snow. He watched them as they fell on the ground, laughing, and then continued to watch as they scrambled back on their feet to join in the fray again. Sometimes he would move closer towards the children, but only if he was sure that nobody was looking towards his direction. And then he would continue watching them, and then he would wait. He would wait for a child to stray a little too far from the crowd.

When one of the boys did run towards his direction, he made sure he didn't move because if he stayed still, he would just blend in with the trees around him. The boy lost his balance and tripped over a loose root, sending him sprawling on the ground and sending him closer towards the one watching them. It was the perfect opportunity for him to now go to the child but something suddenly hindered him and he retreated to the woods further behind him. The little boy recovered from his trip and returned to his friends, but the one who continued to watch them wasn't troubled by it. He wasn't even angry at the missed opportunity. In fact, he wasn't even able to feel these kinds of emotions. The only thing that was driving him was his instinctual desire to watch the children, and when he found one that interested him enough, he would go to him and then –

_Snap!_

He turned his head towards the sound, retreating back a little so he could remain hidden in the darkness. He watched a new figure approach the children, holding some kind of twisted stick in his hand as if he was going to hit the kids with it. There was something strange about the new figure in that the children did not acknowledge his presence at all. They could not see him.

"Having fun without me, huh?" The new figure chuckled and started sweeping the snow with his stick which then magically produced snowballs from the ground. The kids were completely oblivious to the fact that someone was giving them more ammo to play with, and they didn't seem to find the self-made snowballs suspicious.

Strange. Very strange, he thought. And very interesting. He inched closer towards the group of kids and the new figure that had joined them. He watched him as the new person floated around the children and started enchanting them with some kind of spell. Another magical entity just like himself. Yes …and he didn't look that much older than the other kids on the field. He had to get closer and see his face. When he was sure the others had turned away from his direction, he strode away from his hiding place and closer towards the group, never looking away from the new boy. He was a stand-out, what with his ashen-white hair and his startling blue eyes.

Oh, how he yearned to get closer to him and take him, but he couldn't do such a thing when there were others around. So he just settled to watching the white-haired boy play with the kids.

_Frost…_

Something jolted him out of his trance, almost giving him a little fright, and he immediately retreated back to his previous hiding spot. He could feel another presence somewhere nearby, something dark like his powers, but it was a little fainter than his own. He looked around and found that there was another figure watching the group of kids from afar, however upon closer inspection, it appeared that the other dark figure was watching the white-haired boy only, and that he seemed to know him.

This was a bit of a dilemma now, he thought. He was uncomfortable with the growing number of people in the vicinity, and now that he knows there is another entity with dark powers other than himself, he had to leave. But he was sure he would return. Not to this particular park, but to this world. And then he would follow the white-haired boy when he was alone and defenceless, and take him.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm glad people are liking this story :O! Thanks you guys! And after this fairly vague POV chapter, you guys will have probably figured out who the big bad is by now haha.

And sorry for the late update. I've been busy playing new games.

Review Replies:

bloodysword99- I'm glad you're liking this :D, and I'm glad you like the writing style ^_^

GothicJewel- yeah? Could be death? Or could be… death…

Pitch Black- lol, this guy (s'if I'll let you apologize to Frost, pft)

BVBlover4ever- whoa, that's a very long review. Awesome review. Glad to see you so engrossed with the story ^o^

Sanitysugar- Maybe! ;D

Hinatasara- daww, ye-yuh of course they'll eventually grow closer. Or will they :O?


	4. Stalking

Synopsis: The Man in the Moon informs the Guardians of a new kind of enemy, an abomination that will threaten their lives and everybody else's if they didn't act now. While the other Guardians search for help elsewhere, Jack is sent to enlist the help of his old enemy, Pitch.

Warning: This chapter will cause some people to shit bricks.

O-O-O-O

**Chapter 4**

"Having fun without me, huh?" Jack chuckled to himself as he gathered snowballs with his staff for the children playing in the park. They were unable to see him as they were not yet aware of his existence, but the winter spirit knew that word would eventually get around about who made their snow and let them have their snowball wars.

While he was hovering around and collecting the snow into little balls, Jack noticed that a few of the children were feeling a little antagonistic towards the brown-haired boy of the group (he suspected him to be their unofficial leader of sorts), so the winter spirit decided to enchant them with a spell that made them forget any negative emotions for the time being. When he was satisfied with his efforts, Jack settled down near a fountain which had already been frozen over during the snow season, and smiled as he watched the kids have fun.

"Woah, how'd you guys make so many snow balls?"

"Hey Henry! Here comes a big one!"

Jack watched the ball hit Henry who toppled a few feet forward before getting another fist-full of snow into his face. The little boy quickly laughed it off, scrambled to his feet and then proceeded to pummel the rest of his friends with Jack's mass-produced snowballs. Life was good right now, he thought.

It had only been a few days since the Guardians had that conference about banding together to fight against some new enemy of theirs, but really, Jack thought the whole ordeal seemed a bit silly and that perhaps everybody was overreacting at the mention of this new 'malevolent spirit'. He didn't doubt that the Man in the Moon was right about it being a threat to the world, but they knew little to nothing about this evil entity. A silhouette was hardly anything to go by, yet that was all the 'help' they got from the Man in the Moon.

_Some great help he was_. Jack rolled his eyes. The more he thought about how much at a lost they all were, the more he regretted not being able to enlist for Pitch's help. Although at the same time, he knew there was little chance the dark spirit would help his enemies, even if it was to save the world he lived in. Jack still hadn't forgotten about what Pitch said to him the other day about relishing at the thought of him disappearing into the abyss during the world's end. If it was anybody else who said that, Jack could've brushed it off easily, but Pitch said it with such sincerity that it bothered him to no end.

And he just couldn't understand why he was so bothered.

Maybe he should go back and talk to him again, he thought. Besides, it was true what North said – Pitch might know something about the identity of the evil spirit. The Boogeyman existed long before any of the Guardians lived, save for Sandy, and with old age comes wisdom. Or so Jack thought.

He grabbed his staff and was ready to ride the winds and head for the Boogeyman's lair, until he took a step forward and nearly tripped over the little brown animal lingering by his feet. The winter spirit looked down and instantly recognized him, and then extended his 'warmest' greetings.

"Hey furball. You here to tell me when Spring is coming?"

"The name's Groundhog, and ya better remember it sonny." He scrambled out of his hole and shook himself to get rid of the snow on his back. "And even if I do tell you when Spring will arrive, you'll just keep making it snow anyway. Now I kinda know why Bunnymund hates your guts, ruining Easter like that for him. You know, Easter comes only once a year and you had to go and make a mess of things for him. You're the biggest jerk alive, you know that?"

Jack knelt down to get a better look at the annoyed little critter, who, despite his small size and hilarious job description, was a spirit like himself. "That's all in the past now, and Bunny doesn't hate me anymore. I think." Groundhog made a whistling sound, which was probably his version of a snort, before Jack decided to pick him up and hold him in the air. Needless to say, Groundhog wasn't pleased at all.

"Auughh! Get your hands off me boy! Ah-ah! I can't feel my legs! St-stop this! Please, I can't stand high places. Heeelp!"

"You know, you and Bunny aren't all that different. You both scream like banshees when you're up high, and you both pop out of holes." A grin spread across the boy's face. "Although his job is nowhere near as lame as yours."

"Oh, will you just quit it! There's a reason why he's a Guardian and I'm not!" Groundhog's frown dropped even further from his face and his voice became sullen. "Nor will I ever get to be one…"

"Groundy?"

The little spirit commenced his wriggling. "Don't call me that! And hurry up and put me back on the ground! My bladder's going to burst if I stay in the air any longer!"

Jack quickly put him down and took a step back in case Groundhog was serious about his bladder. "So, uh, what brings you here anyway? I figured you didn't just come here to chastise me."

"Well, it's about time Sandman came back from his little reconnaissance mission around the world and North wants to hold another meeting when he does get back today. So he sent me, of all people, to get you."

"Sandy's coming back today? Wow, for a guy his size, he sure gets things done quickly. Alright I'll be there soon."

Groundhog furrowed his brows, his irritation evident in the way he glared back at the Guardian. "Soon? How about now? I mean, I've already gone through the trouble of digging us a hole to go back so you might as well take it."

"Er…" Jack peered down at the hole that Groundhog came out of – the opening which was the size of a tennis ball – and lifted an eyebrow up. "I don't know about you but I don't think I can fit my head through that, let alone my whole body."

"Relax, kiddo. It's a magic tunnel. All ya gotta do is jump face-first into it and it'll magically teleport you to the other end."

Jack replied with a deadpan 'huh'. "I can't tell if you're being serious about that, or you just want me to break my neck. And seeing as how you look like you're about to burst into laughter, I'm gonna go with the latter."

Groundhog did indeed crack up. "Hahaha. Well, as much as I wish that was true, I wasn't joking."

"About what? Wishing to see me break my neck?"

"No, you numbskull! About it being a magic tunnel!" Groundhog went back to being his moody self and made his way back into the tunnel, addressing Jack for the last time. "But if you're going to be such an ungrateful brat about it all, I'll just let you find your own way back." And with that he crawled back into the tunnel and disappeared along with his 'magic tunnel'.

_Well that was a rather unexpected encounter_. Groundhog was the last spirit Jack expected to meet, seeing as how they had never got along with each other. The winter spirit knew that Groundhog had always resented him because while Jack himself had never wanted to become a Guardian in the first place, he could and he did. But Groundhog had always wanted to become one, but he could never become one as his purpose in life was of little importance to the world of children. He would never get the recognition from the Man in the Moon that he had always sought for, and he knew this himself. As a result it had left him bitter and ill-mannered.

But that was the least of Jack's problems right now. Now that Groundhog had left, he was free to head off to Pitch's home. Jack was pretty sure that he'd be the least expected person to show up at the Boogeyman's front steps.

O-O-O-O

"Ah, Frost. I knew you'd come here."

Jack hadn't even landed on his feet when he heard Pitch's voice coming from behind him. He quickly spun around and guarded himself with his staff, ready to fend off any unexpected attacks from the dark spirit. But Pitch raised his arms up in a gesture of surrender instead. He waited for Jack to lower his arms but when he realized that the boy wouldn't, he lowered his instead.

"I must say, it is an absolute delight to see you here. I must admit that I was getting a bit lonely what with the absence of people to converse with because – oh, well they can't exactly _see_ me, right? But now that you're here, you are most welcome to come inside my lair. Or perhaps you would like a tour of my lair first? It is a rather big and daunting place after all, but I assure, it's _safe._" Pitch hissed the last words, as if to emphasise how sarcastic he was being.

Jack eyed him. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Oh, come on, Frost. You really think you could take me by surprise? You make a ruckus everywhere you go."

"No, I don't."

"Yes. You do actually. And should you really be playing with those kids at such a desperate time. I thought you were trying to save the world."

"Wha-!" Pitch was elated to see the Guardian's shocked expression. It was priceless. "How did you – you were there? But I couldn't see you."

"Of course you couldn't. I'm the master of these types of things. It's why I could follow you here without detection."

Jack was thoroughly freaked out now. "Okay, so now you're a stalker? You can't scare kids anymore so you've resorted to watching them? Great, now we've got a paedophile to watch out for."

And almost immediately at being called that, Pitch's thin smile dropped. "Don't call me that. I wasn't watching those stupid kids."

"Oh, so you were watching me?" Jack snickered. The conversation has now turned to his favour. "I'm flattered, really. Although that still makes you a paedophile because you're like a million years older than me, gramps."

"Frost," Pitch clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold his anger in. "My powers may have diminished but they haven't completely disappeared. If you dare call me that repulsive name ever again I'll -"

"You'll what? Throw a bunch of black dust on me? Haha, I'd like to see you try, paedophile."

The winter spirit, having anticipated Pitch's attack, launched into the air, successfully dodging the missile of black dust thrown at him. He made a few loops in the air as more black missiles were thrown his way, and then dropped to the ground and summoned a mass of snowballs in the air.

"I hope you're ready to dodge these!" Jack warned Pitch, and then proceeded to bat each of them with his staff like a baseball.

Pitch dodged them with ease, watching the balls miss him by inches and he started to suspect that the Guardian wasn't taking the fight seriously. It was as if he was being toyed with. Pitch found that idea very demeaning.

"Your aim is ridiculously off. And even if you could hit me, a little snow could never hurt anybody." And as if to further mock him, one of the snowballs smacked right into the Boogeyman's cheek and he fell on his side. Jack burst out laughing as he heard the audible 'smack' and the hilarious pained sounds that came from Pitch shortly afterwards.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. It's just, well, you're a pretty big target when you stand still like that." Pitch replied with a groan but he refused to get up. Jack let the remaining mound of snow drop to the ground and walked over to where the dark spirit lay, refusing to look up.

"Hey, if you don't get up from there, I'm going to dump a snowman on you. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's a really big snowman so nobody will see you trying to squirm out from underneath." Jack wasn't really going to do that but he had to admit that it was fun insulting Pitch. He didn't think there'd ever be another opportunity when the dark spirit's guard was lowered so much that he could just effortlessly drown him in snow. It was just so easy.

And then in a split second, Jack realized it really _was_ a little too easy. Before he could react, Pitch had already stolen his staff with a black whip and flung it aside. He then quickly lunged at the defenceless boy before he could try anything and shoved him down onto the ground. Pitch heard a gasp come from beneath him and grinned, baring his sharp teeth at the startled boy.

"Not laughing anymore, are we now?" I've won this battle, Pitch thought at first, but when he heard the Guardian try to stifle a laugh, he felt like he was again being taken for a fool. "What is so funny, Frost?"

"The expression on your face! It's almost like you think you've won, haha."

Pitch grinned wryly. "I'm not the one trapped beneath me now, am I?"

"Hmm, good point." Jack hooked his arm around Pitch's so that he could bend it at the joint, causing the Boogeyman to lose his balance. Once he fell to his side, Jack used the chance to push Pitch's vulnerable side and flipped him over so that he was the one lying on the ground and Jack on top. The dark spirit responded with an angry sneer.

"Get off me this instance, Frost. Or I will make you regret it dearly afterwards." He became even more enraged when the boy giggled instead.

"I think it's better if you learn how it feels to be at the bottom for once."

"I already _know_ how it feels to be at the bottom," Pitch spat, "or have you forgotten about how miserable I've been for the past hundreds of years." The smile suddenly disappeared from Jack's face, replaced by a thin frown. His mouth was slightly opened, as if he was about to say something, but Pitch took advantage of this moment to repeat what Jack did only seconds before, and flipped the boy around until he was on top again.

Pitch's trademark smirk returned. "Physically, I'm much stronger than you, but I might let you go if you apologized." His eyes met with the boy's as he searched for some sign of weakness in them, but was yet again taken by surprise when Jack conjured a mound of snow and pummelled him with it, effectively throwing him off and into a hill. Groaning, he managed to slowly pick himself up, and watched as Jack retrieved his staff.

"And magically, I'm stronger," the boy said before walking towards Pitch who was still covered in snow. "You know, you don't have to be so serious all the time."

The dark spirit shrugged violently to get the snow off his body, all the while glaring at the young Guardian. Jack thought that with all the glaring Pitch was doing the dark spirit probably thought that he'd be able to burn him with his eyes. "What did you expect me to do?! You were making fun of me. You know I don't take ridicules lightly."

"I wasn't making fun of you. I was _having_ fun _with_ you. Big difference there."

"Well we obviously interpret 'fun' differently."

"Man, how long has it been since the last time you did anything fun?"

"I had fun tormenting those children with my Nightmares." Pitch's lips curled at the memory. "Ah yes, their hollow screams from within their minds, their whimpers from underneath their bed sheets – oh, how they were music to my ears. And their faces! Their pale, sweaty faces as they realize that they cannot escape those nightmares that plague them during their sleep. Just wonderful." The Boogeyman's body shuddered with laughter as he remembered the days when he reigned supreme over the children. They were his fondest memories – seeing the little boys and girls scream at the horrors which dwelled in their minds as Pitch invented more and more twisted things to shove into their heads. He was at his happiest then.

But Jack's next words left him doubting his true feelings. "Really? Pitch, was that really what you think fun was about? If we hadn't stopped you from achieving your goal, you'd have corrupted the minds of all the kids and no one would love you. Everyone would fear and hate you."

"How ridiculous. Where else do you think the source of my powers come from? Their fear is what drives me; it's what makes me stronger so that I can rule them."

"But then you'd be lonely on top."

Jack could visibly see Pitch struggle internally at his last statement. He couldn't respond back, as much as he wanted to because the silence meant that he had lost the word battle. Or so Jack thought. But what he said was true. It would be lonely ruling on top with nobody around but your 'subjects' whom you'd probably look down upon anyway.

"And why do you think I asked you to join me three years ago?"

"What?" The Guardian was so caught off-guard that he thought he misheard Pitch.

"At the cliff three years ago. I asked that you come rule with me, but you refused my offer."

_Oh_, Jack thought. _That_ was the real reason he asked him to rule with him? He knew it'd be lonely ruling on top so he asked Jack, of all people, to rule with him? He had to admit he was a little flattered. "Well, you know why I refused, Pitch. And I would refuse again if you asked again."

"Of course," Pitch rolled his eyes. "You already refused once, so I don't see why asking you again would change anything."

_That quote almost sounds familiar_. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault that your job is to give kids nightmares. It's what the Boogeyman does to get his powers after all."

"Yes, I already heard you say that before," and before Jack could even accuse him of anything, Pitch answered the boy before he could even utter another word. "And yes, I followed you back to the North Pole. I even eavesdropped on your conversation. What can I say? It's easy to follow you without getting noticed."

"Why couldn't you have just come with me instead of creeping behind me in the shadows?"

Pitch shrugged. "It's more fun that way. And I didn't want to help you lot. I was just…curious about who you were all dealing with."

And without thinking, Jack lurched forward to confront his arch nemesis. "Then you know who it is? You know who we have to fight against?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Or perhaps I've already forgotten." Pitch purposely avoided answering the young Guardian, hoping to irritate him a little more but he realized he shouldn't have made light of the situation. It was a serious matter, even for himself.

"Please Pitch! You have to tell us! We've never seen it, nor even heard of it before, but you might have! You've lived longer than most of us and you know your own kind of people."

"Own kind of people? Oh you have got that completely wrong, Frost. And who said anything about helping you lot."

"Pitch, you can't be serious."

"I'm still angry at what you all did to me." He heard the boy let out an exasperated sigh. Pitch knew he was being a little immature, but he wanted to see the young Guardian beg for his help. He wanted Jack to go down onto his knees and grovel for his help. He wanted him to plead with his eyes for him.

He liked this feeling – the feeling of being needed by this boy.

And then his heart nearly skipped a beat when he realized how foolish that sounded.

"Okay, Frost. I might tell you something of what I know, and it's up to you whether you want to believe me or not. But don't go telling your Guardian friends about this. I have a reputation to keep after all."

Pitch tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach when he witnessed the boy smile – a smile so broad and infectious that he thought he'd smile back. But he suppressed the urge to do so and continued talking, hoping the uncomfortable sensation would go away.

"To be honest, I don't know an awful lot about him. He only recently appeared in this world so there's not a lot of info about him. No one knows where he originated from but I've heard other spirits mention him. I don't know what the humans call him, but amongst our kind we call him 'Faceless'."

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Faceless? What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him in person before but he apparently has no face."

"Okay…a guy with no face? That's, uh, slightly creepy. But he doesn't sound menacing at all."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Pitch lifted a finger and pointed to the winter spirit's chest. "Like the Guardians of Childhood, Faceless gets his powers from people believing in him. But…" Pitch paused, something else obviously in his mind.

"…But what?"

"I've heard that once you start believing in him, his power grows continually. Almost as if you can't not believe in him. Like a virus that's been implanted into your mind and continues to grow. But what can I say? I've never met him. I've heard someone say that he only preys on children."

"Oh," Jack's eyes wandered away from Pitch's, lost in his own thoughts. "North mentioned something about kids disappearing. It's why he sent Sandy out to find more about the lost kids. So he's an evil guy who no one ever sees and kidnaps children. Like a paedophile." Pitch caught a glimpse of the boy's blue eyes.

"It's not me, just so you know."

"I didn't say it was," the boy replied innocently.

"You _looked_ at me as if I was the one kidnapping those kids."

"Why? Because you're a paedophile?"

"I _told_ you not to call me th-"

"I know, I know. I won't do it again." The same infectious smile returned and Pitch had to fight the urge to smile back again. "Was there anything else you know about Faceless?"

"No, I think that's all the important stuff. Are you going to go back to your friends now?"

"Yeah. They're all expecting me back soon." The young Guardian took a sudden step forward and gave the startled spirit a hug. "Thanks, Pitch. I knew you'd help us out."

"You are…most welcome, Frost." The hug came very unexpectedly, rendering the dark spirit almost speechless as he struggled to get comfortable with this new 'thing'. Yes, this new 'thing' being Jack's obnoxiously friendly behaviour. It was difficult to deal with the boy's outgoing personality – something which was foreign to him, but Pitch didn't hate it. And he hated the fact that he didn't hate it. He tried so hard to push the boy away from his hold but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, using the excuse that he couldn't use his arms because they were also trapped in Jack's hug.

And when the boy finally let go of him, he found that he already missed the feeling of being held.

"Well, I better get back." Jack turned around and faced the sky. "Sandy's probably waiting for me to get back to tell everybody what he found – if he did find anything."

"And I care because…?"

Jack looked back one last time before letting the wind lift him off the ground. "You're part of the team now, so I thought you should know."

Pitch watched the young Guardian fly off into the distance until he could barely recognise the dot in the sky. He considered going after him again, in secret of course, and eavesdrop on whatever they were going to talk about. But he figured Jack would tell him about it afterwards anyway.

Brushing the ice off his coat, he made his way towards his home which consisted of a hole in the ground, but it was his home nonetheless and he was proud of it. As he stood at the edge of the entrance, he finally let himself smile.

O-O-O-O

When Jack arrived at the front doorsteps of the North Pole, he was expecting the other Guardians to come out and welcome him with open arms or, in Bunny's case, holler at him for being late. Instead, Tooth came flying out the entrance and, spotting the winter spirit, headed right for him.

She looked like a mess.

"Tooth, what's the matter?" Jack tried to calm her down by putting a hand to her shoulder, but it had little effect. Her wings fluttered about and she wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Oh Jack, it's terrible! I-I don't know what to do anymore. We've tried everything but we can't fix him."

"Fix who?" Jack wasn't so sure he really wanted to know. He could just feel the dread building up inside him, and it made him think back to what Pitch had informed him only moments ago.

"It's Sandman. He's sick."

* * *

BOOM! The reveal. And a cliffhanger, all in one tight package. You can thank me later.

I know it's been over two weeks since the last chapter, but I struggle a lot to keep the writing readable and tolerable. I find that if I write too much, the material gets boring and then the writing starts to become repetitive and crap. And I think that's what happened to this chapter. So I'm sorry

On another note, thanks so much for your comments and reviews. I read all of them and keep them in mind. Your guesses on who the Big Bad were all interesting, and some of them I hadn't even considered. But for those who guessed Slendy, you win :D

What do you win?

Well, you see those page breaks I use? That's his face staring at you.

Sweet dreams everybody


End file.
